Phantom Eyes
by D-Chan4
Summary: The Hero's time is over, for now. He waits for his next calling but what happens when he finds and become locked away in the Sheikan kingdom? (Complete Sequal soon) ---Last chapter is all chapters plus end!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Eyes**  
PG-13  
D-Chan  
Summary : Link has been break from saving world...s... for a bit now and it learning to live a slightly relaxed, note relaxed, life. Upon a trip to the Gerudo realm Link finds something he never thought existed, The Lost city of the Sheikahs. 

- 

Link galloped up the bridge to Realm waving kindly to the guards. Since Nabooru had become a Sage he had been welcome in the domain any time he wished. He dismounted his horse and whisper gently in her ear. The horse turned and galloped off. The Gerudo guard watched Link peer over the ledge out of the corner of her eye.

He stopped at a certain part and the Gerudo guard held back a gasp as the Hero of Time jumped over the ledge. 

Link laughed happily as he landed on the little plot of land jutting out on the ledge. He waved hello to the lady and the cow just before he jumped again. The maid simply looked over the edge and watched him to a prefect dive into the river that led to the lake.

Link had only done this a hand full of time and each time he jump he found something new in the river. This time he was surprised by a new under current that shifted him when he swam. He twirled and was slapped against a rock and cried out. His mouth was fill with water and taken under. 

His eyes were still open and darkness filled them. *Am I dead?* He questioned himself. But he found this not be true when took a breath. He blinked again and still saw darkness. He forced his body up out of pool of water he found himself in. Looking around he noticed he was in a dark cave and needed light. 

"Navi!" Link hissed due to the pain he was in. The fairy shot out from under his hood. He waited for her to surround the room in her bodily light but found the moment she was going to utter a warning her light was snuffed.

"Navi! Navi!" He hissed. He saw a peach color from where Navi had disappeared. He painfully stood using his sword as a crutch. He reached out to touch the slightly glowing spot and cried out as he was struck from behind.

He awoke to his feet being dragged behind him. "Where am I..." He uttered. His wrist was painfully twisted.

Looking to his right he saw a Sheikah pulling on his arm. She turned to look at him with her red eyes and glared, "Quiet, you are going to meet our king."

He gave a weak sigh. He hurt so. And his head pounded so much... *Am I dying?* He questioned sadistically again.

"Who is this?" Demanded a strong tenor voice. 

Link looked up painfully to the man on a stone throne. Above the abnormal high back was a red eye with a lone tear dropping down.

Link looked vainly around words that he though up didn't ever reach his mouth till his eyes fell on a lone figure by the King's side.

"Sheik."  
-  
Good?  
D-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom Eyes**  
PG-13  
D-Chan  
Summary : Link has been break from saving world...s... for a bit now and it learning to live a slightly relaxed, note relaxed, life. Upon a trip to the Gerudo realm Link finds something he never thought existed, The Lost city of the Sheikahs. 

- 

*How did he find his way here? There is no way!* Sheik thought looking down at the sleeping body of Hyrule's hero.

"He spoke your name Sheik. Do you know him?" The King questioned staring hard at him.

Sheik looked away from the King's eyes. No one could look into them. Blood red eyes rimmed in black, it was the mark of the Sheikan's Royal line. "Yes sir, he is Link Hero of Time." 

The King looked hard at Link's downed body and began ordering people around. "Clean this one up. Find someone to heal him. If you can find a friend of the Sheikans and get him some magic." Turning to Sheik while everyone else went about their chores he spoke, "You will be there when he wakes and you will tell him."

Link cried out in pain when a brief touch was put upon his arm. "BY THE GODDESSES STOP!" He cried.

"I beg your forgiveness hero. I mere wished to see if our people could do anything about your wounds." A young Sheikan girl said. 

Link looked at the girl with blurry vision, "Are your eyes pink?" 

The girl turned away without answering and came back with badges. Link howled in pain as she wrapped up his arm. "Why does it hurt!" He sighed after she had tight him up.

She looked away as if in disgust, "Your bone broken clear through. By all means you should be dead. Lady Impa will be here so to see what she can do about your wound.... I hope she can help even a little because you won't heal by yourself."

Link nodded, "I am so tired." 

"Here drink this." The girl commanded handing him a cup and within moments of drinking from it he fell asleep.

He woke up to pain and someone screaming. His head hurt so and he didn't know why there was such a pain to his right arm. *Why doesn't someone shut that person up!* He thought to himself.

"Latasha put him to sleep!" Commanded the head nurse of the Kingdom. The nurse quickly poked at Link's neck and the screaming kicking hero promptly feel asleep.

"He'll bleed to death if Impa doesn't here Matron!" Latasha hissed. 

Matron shrugged, "It's a better opinion that what he will get when all is said and done." 

"But isn't living always the better opinion?" Latasha assked pulling off his blood soaked bandages. 

"Not when the soul is broken." Matron said helping the girl prepare the hero's bandages for the five time that day.

"Is he almost ready to know?" Sheik said walking into the room. Matron turned to him with a sour face. 

"He'll never be ready to know but you must tell him anyway. He'll hate you for it though, you do realize this don't you?" Matron questioned folding up the remaining materials.

"Yes I do, but to him I am but an Illusion." Sheik concluded and left the room.  
-  
You like?  
D-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

**Phantom Eyes**  
PG-13  
D-Chan  
Summary : Link has been break from saving world...s... for a bit now and it learning to live a slightly relaxed, note relaxed, life. Upon a trip to the Gerudo realm Link finds something he never thought existed, The Lost city of the Sheikahs. 

- 

Link was drowning in pain. He could not force himself to talk and he forgot everything he saw.

He knew it was morning, well he thought he did when a see the young girl with the pink eyes hover over him. Her white hair tied tight under her Sheikan wraps. "We have to do it now or he dies." She utter looking over her shoulder.

He turned to look in the same direction and saw an imposing Impa standing beside him. She pulled blood soaked clothes up and began to mutter. He mentally frowned again as the screaming started up. He hated who ever was doing it. 

He closed his eyes trying to shut out the noise. The screaming just wouldn't stop. He turned to the girl in hopes she would make the person stop but found a full covered Sheik in her place. 

He watched as Sheik lifted up blood soaked hand, "I don't know how to shut him up!" He hissed vainly over whoever was screaming.

*Yeah, Zelda will get that person to shut up. Go tell them Zelda. Make them stop.* Link thought. He continued to wake and Sheik appeared to be angry and ripped off his face cloth. 

He shouted rudely, "I don't know what the hell to do! You're the Sage you put him back together!"

Link was taken with shock when Impa's arm reached out from across him and grabbed Sheik by the chin. He heard her whisper scornfully, "You'll do as I say and put him to sleep. We are not welcome here and we must act in accordance with their wishes. And that is to save this male. In order to save if you must listen to me! NOW PUT HIM TO SLEEP!" 

Link took one look at Sheik's face and found that he could not see a trace of Zelda in it. The Princess may have use this "Sheik" as an Illusion but Link suddenly remember he had never seen Sheik's whole face. He found no traces of the regal cheeks in semi-bony pale face. His deep red eyes held not shine of love that hinted of the Princess with a blue eyed stare. Even the perfect lips showed no hints of being able to break into a smile.

He watched as that cold prim face frowned and he was promptly put to sleep. The screaming had stopped.

Link yawn as he woke up. His right arm moved to the reaction and was instantly covered in pain. Not the bone splitting pain as before, but simple healing muscles pain. That kind of pain Link would handle. 

He took his surrounding in. It was quite a pleasant room he was in. White painted walls and simple gold painted wood furniture. He looked by the door; there against his wall lay the Master sword. He watched the object unmoving for a moment before snapping out of memories. The door opened quickly and the nurse walked in. 

"What's your name?" Link asked instantly for she has been the same nurse that spoke with him and had been there by his side before he has seen Sheik. Maybe she would know something about Zelda's Illusion's where a bouts. 

"Hero Link my name is Latasha. I am glad to see that you are well. Does your arm pain you much?" The nurse asked setting some thing on the table by Link's bed. 

He looked at the various bottle and things and found one of the bottle to be covered in thick black cloth with holes in the top of the lid.

Latasha followed Link's line of view and nodded, "Oh yes, they told me that now that you are better you may see your fairy friend."

She popped open the jar and Navi flew out in red sparks and began to hit Latasha on top of the head. "Navi stop!" Link commanded. 

Latasha simple straightened up and pretended as if the moment hadn't happened. She simple straightened out her tunic and looked at Link, "It's time for him to tell you."

Link titled his head with slight pain, "Who?"

"Me." Sheik said.  
-  
Am I evil or am I evil?  
D-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantom Eyes**  
PG-13  
D-Chan  
Summary : Link has been break from saving world...s... for a bit now and it learning to live a slightly relaxed, note relaxed, life. Upon a trip to the Gerudo realm Link finds something he never thought existed, The Lost city of the Sheikahs. 

- 

"Zelda! There you are!" Link smiled reaching his good arm out to the Sheik standing in the door. 

Sheik stared at him with those cold red eyes. His expression hidden under the thick white fabric, Link didn't know if Zelda was happy to see him or not. "I'm afraid to dash your hopes but I am no Princess Zelda Link. I am a real person."

Link nodded, "I know you're a real person! You don't have to hide under that illusion!" He moved his upper body forward and winced in pain.

"Please stay still hero." Latasha commanded pushing him gently back against the pillow. He watched Sheik pause at the foot up his bed. 

He pulled down his face cloth again for Link to see his prefect face. No one feature out weighting the other. Just plain, plain and perfect that face was. "Does this look like an Illusion for a Princess to take?" He questioned bending over the board at the bed of the bed. 

"I don't believe it. You are just trying to trick me. I'm sure the Sheikan people wouldn't mind you and if they do... I'll protect you!" Link said. *Why is Zelda playing this game. I don't think it's funny. I haven't been able to see her in weeks because the guards keep her penned up in castle. This is the only way she could have gotten out. * 

Sheik stood up straight. Running his hand threw his hair and letting the gaze hiding his tresses fall to the floor. Link frowned; Zelda was playing mean now. Beneath the gaze was not a lock of long hair to be seen. Just closely cropped dusty blonde hair. 

"You can't leave." Sheik said calmly. *Ah now that sounds like her. * He thought.

"Of course. I won't leave you behind. I never would." Link said. He smiled bright to show Zelda that even in utter pain he would be happy for her.

"I mean you can't leave here ever. You won't be able to go topside again. Nor will you visit the lake. You aren't permitted." Sheik said with a stone face. 

"Where is here exactly?" Link questioned now fed up with the role Zelda was playing.

"You are in the City of the Sheikans... you know the lost one! This isn't a hidden settlement this is the real thing. You know where we are and you can't ever leave or you'll tell someone." Sheik said as he bent over to pick up his discard gaze wraps. 

Link watched and the slick way Sheik executed the move. There was not grace or slowness about it. It was pure speed and fluid motions. "You're not Zelda." He muttered.

"Latasha. Put him out again before he hurts himself." Sheikan hiding his plan face under the plan white cloth.

Link watched as the pretty nurse Latasha walked up to him. Her white hair hardly swaying with her motions. He felt her jab him in the neck and he slept.  
-  
Good?  
D-chan 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Phantom Eyes  
PG-13  
D-Chan  
Summary : Link has been break from saving world...s... for a bit now and it learning to live a slightly relaxed, note relaxed, life. Upon a trip to the Gerudo realm Link finds something he never thought existed, The Lost city of the Sheikahs.

-

"So do you breathe, eat, and never sleep here Sheik." Link said to the man as he changed Link's bandages. He had been here long enough to hate the single room. He found that he could now get up and wander around the room with little to no pain. He had secretly wielded his sword at night trying to plan his escape. But there was one big fault. He was no where near as stealthy as the Sheikans and looking like one was the only way he assumed he could get out.

Sheik ended Link's comment with a far to tight yank on his wraps. Link winced as the pain stabbed at his arm. He glared at Sheik who gave him a You-Aren't-Welcome-Here look. "Well neither are you." Link muttered.

Sheik ignored the comment and began to pick up the materials. Walking away soundless he turned to leave. Link watched him as he paused by the door; "I sleep across the hall from you. I have to watch you and make sure you don't die, it's my job." He said clearly annoyed at the task.

Link nodded absently and went to work thinking up how he was going to get out of the city.

Link waited till mid afternoon. He was always left alone during that time for Sheikan took their rests then. They were nightwalkers.

He slipped into Sheiks room unnoticed. It was plainer then his. Bleached white walls, not a single window, and one plain iron bed. He saw a simple wooden box contenting all the Sheikan's belongs, so Link pinched the only thing in the box.

A sheikan female was walking down the hallway when Link stepped out. He looked at her in slight shock but tried to maintain Sheik's cool composure. She stocked over with a wink and a smile in her eyes.

He rushed across the hall to his room and took his sword. He slung it on his back and proceeded back out into the hallway.

It took him a good while to find his way out of the building. All of the white halls were identical. He made his way out and found the sun shining. Latasha had told him about this. The high ring of magic casters of the Sheikan race has done this.

The Lost City of the Sheikan was actually positioned on the highest peak by the Gerudo fortress. In a giant crevice lay the home of the Sheikan. Any fool, or Gerudo, stupid enough to travel up the peak died from a broken neck or the monstrous fall one had when they thought they were walking on rock but actually falling over a ledge.  
-  
Almost half way.   
D-chan


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Phantom Eyes**  
PG-13  
D-Chan  
Summary : Link has been break from saving world...s... for a bit now and it learning to live a slightly relaxed, note relaxed, life. Upon a trip to the Gerudo realm Link finds something he never thought existed, The Lost city of the Sheikahs.

-

Link was out and about in the near by woods of the Kingdom. He listened quietly to see if anyone was following him. After finding no one was he ventured on into the deep forest hoping to find the trade road he had heard someone talk about. He felt so tired after a while from walking and sat against a tree listening calmly.

He caught the brief whisper of giggling. He wasn't sure if he should follow. 'Who knows what that would lead to,' he thought. Yet, against his better judgement he stood up and followed the sound. The sight of many Shiekan women... naked greeted him. Breast of all different sizes bobbing back and forth as the owners mingled among themselves in a bath pool.

He rushed away hoping the women hadn't heard him. As much as naked elf ladies were pleasing he must find a way out before he himself was found out! He got back on the trail and started again hoping he was where he should be.

Before he knew what was happening he was surrounding by twenty women. Each ready to fight him. "You're his caretaker! Deal with him!" One Skeikan hissed. Sheik appeared from between the throng of women.

"What do you will the punishment?" Sheik asked ignoring the very confused Link.

"You know the punishment. Let the ogler be seen!" Another woman shouted. Shiek nodded in agreement and took Link by the neck before he knew what was happening. He was disrobed in a hurry by Sheik's nimble fingers. When Link finally gained his barring Sheik was sitting up in a tree, Link's clothes folded neatly beside him on the branch. The girls were giggling and pointing and some were whispering and pointing, but in a much different way.

Link endured several moments of this treatment and then the women left like they had never been there in the flash of a light bomb. Sheik was still up in the tree watching him. "Get down here! Give me my clothes!"

Sheik obeyed quietly jumping down from the tree. Yet, Link noticed the difference in his walk and the look in his blood red eyes. Link could not even understand himself when Sheik walked up to him. His hands reached for the offending gaze and removed it. The moment the face clothe was down Link was upon Sheik.

He couldn't believe how... _comfortable_... Sheik felt. His warm tongue darting in and out Sheik's mouth as did his. His unoccupied hands rolled down Sheik's back to rest on his small rear.

Link almost whimpered when Sheik pulled away. "Someone is coming. Technically they are my clothes but here take the pants." He said shoving the clothes at Link in a less then fluid way and ran off.

Link smiled feeling the blush on his face and promptly put on _his_ pants to wait for who ever was coming.  
-  
Almost half way.   
D-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom Eyes**  
PG-13

Link was dragged back to his room by the kingdom guard. There Impa stood waiting for him. She moved to sit down on his bed a frown falling into place on her features. "You must stop trying to escape," She commanded. Link stared at her in confusion.

"Why is that Impa?" He questioned setting his sword down by the door.

"You honestly don't know do you? Sheik told you. You can not leave. It was an order sent down from the king and Sheik was appointed your guardian. He is in the royal chambers now being spoken to," She said her eyes trailing to the floor.

"Why is it so bad for me to escape and why is he getting in so much trouble. A slap on the wrist would do him just as good," Link grinned not taking it seriously.

Impa jerked up, anger on her face, "How dare you! You don't know anything! Sheik told you once before you can not leave since you know where this place is. We get in more trouble then anyone else because we are... an outcast. We are a lone family that protects the Royal Family. We are the over-world Sheikian. It is an accurse position. They would happily kill off my son! We are here only by the good graces of the Royal Family being respected by the King. Try to escape again and I don't know what they would do it him!"

Impa tossed a light bomb down and was gone. What was Link to do? Was Impa telling the truth? Would the Shiekians goes so far as to even kill Sheik?

Link didn't know what he could do. So he laid down in bed and began to sleep.

He jerked away several hours later wondering what had spawned such an odd dream. He had dreamt that Sheik had spirited him away from the kingdom and brought him to Hyrule lake. There the handsome blonde had striped revealing female parts and Link hastily made love to the hermaphrodite Shiekian. Zelda came riding in on a royal horse and was so over joyed to see Link coupling with Sheik she shouted in delight proclaiming that the two should be married the following day, to her royal entourage behind her. Sheik was the ecstatic wife and within one day after the marriage had birthed Link three boys and two girls.

"By the goddesses what unholy nightmare was that?" He gasped jumping out of bed afraid the images would plague him again if he fell asleep.

Instead of pacing in his room he left slipping into Sheik room. Creeping in as silent as possible, Link found the shiekian fast asleep in his bed. His form was blatantly spread across the bed still fully dressed. Looking at the package between the sleepers legs Link gave a sigh of relief. No need to fear Sheik was part girl... after all no one could mistake that.

He gave a startled gasped as Sheik flew from bed, a knife in his hand against Link's neck. Afraid to move Link watched the angry eyes slip back into drowsiness as Sheik mummered, "Oh it's only you..." The tired shiekian slumped back into bed as if nothing had happened. He gave a parting groan, "You sigh so loudly... it's pretty." Then he was motionless like the dead.

-

Link gave a happy sigh as he strolled back into his room. He was so refreshed, he had left Sheik's room and wandered out into the night air. There he had fallen asleep among the trees and slept soundly. He felt renewed and he knew what he must do and he had to do it soon, the pull of a new adventure was creeping into his veins. He grabbed his sword and beckoned for Navi who had taken to sleep on the nightstand since she could not leave the room, Shiekian orders.

"Link..." Sheik whispered.

Link spun around to see Sheik slumping against the door. He had a smile in his eyes as he spoke again, "I knew you wouldn't do that to me."

Link stepped back , "What I don't understand? I just went out for a walk and fell asleep... what are you talking around."

Sheik heaved himself off the door into Link's arms, "They beat me. They said you left. Impa said she told you and that she would hurt you for doing this... I told her she must have been wrong... I was right... I was right..."

Link saw Sheik's back covered in red welts and bloody cuts. Taking the unconscience man into his arms he slipped into the hallway making his way in search of someone.

His luck held out and he found Matron. The lady stepped back in shock, "Hero of Time! Why are you out of your room? Are you attempting to escape again?"

He glared, "Take me to the throne room." Matron stared at him. "NOW!" He barked. She nodded with bored compliance and began to lead the way.

Their trip ended in the grand stone throne room. The king sat on his high chair surrounded by shiekian's who came at the sound of someone entering the thrown room.

"My king forgive the intrusion but the Hero of Time wished to speak with you." Matron said bowing before her king.

"Speak with me he does?" The man intoned his voice making even the silent hall seems much too noisy.

Link stepped forward, "I don't wish to speak. I wish to deliver an ultimatum."

The king laughed into the dead air, "An ultimatum," he leaned forward for the charge.

"SAGES!" Link shouted.

The king had already taken flight drawing a weapon to kill the impertinent stranger. Yet, he found himself knocked back on his rear, very unkingly like.

"I'll ask you not attempt another attack on Link's life your Lord King," the Princess Zelda said her arms in front of her. Link surrounded by the seven sages was encases in a milky white barrier keeping him safe.

"What would you give me in return," He said not attempting to stand. Instead he took a calm leaned back position waiting to hear her offer.

"Peace between the Hyrulians and the Sheikians, a life out of this hidden city," She said her eyes snapped onto him.

"Hm... Peace? And how would you do that..." He smiled knowing full well what she would say.

Zelda turned to Link with a sad smile, "I intend to-"

tbc


	8. Chapters 1End

Link galloped up the bridge to Realm waving kindly to the guards. Since Nabooru had become a Sage he had been welcome in the domain any time he wished. He dismounted his horse and whispered gently in her ear. The horse turned and galloped off. The Gerudo guard watched Link peer over the ledge out of the corner of her eye.

He stopped at a certain part and the Gerudo guard held back a gasp as the Hero of Time jumped over the ledge.

Link laughed happily as he landed on the little plot of land jutting out on the ledge. He waved hello to the lady and the cow just before he jumped again. The maid simply looked over the edge and watched him do a prefect dive into the river that led to the lake.

Link had only done this a hand full of time and each time he jump he found something new in the river. This time he was surprised by a new under current that shifted him when he swam. He twirled and was slapped against a rock and cried out. His mouth was fill with water and taken under.

His eyes were still open and darkness filled them. Am I dead? He questioned himself. But he found this not be true when took a breath. He blinked again and still saw darkness. He forced his body up out of pool of water he found himself in. Looking around he noticed he was in a dark cave and needed light.

"Navi!" Link hissed due to the pain he was in. The fairy shot out from under his hood. He waited for her to surround the room in her bodily light but found the moment she was going to utter a warning her light was snuffed.

"Navi! Navi!" He hissed. He saw a peach color from where Navi had disappeared. He painfully stood using his sword as a crutch. He reached out to touch the slightly glowing spot and cried out as he was struck from behind.

He awoke to his feet being dragged behind him. "Where am I..." He uttered. His wrist was painfully twisted.

Looking to his right he saw a Sheikah pulling on his arm. She turned to look at him with her red eyes and glared, "Quiet, you are going to meet our king."

He gave a weak sigh. He hurt so. And his head pounded so much... Am I dying? He questioned sadistically again.

"Who is this?" Demanded a strong tenor voice.

Link looked up painfully to the man on a stone throne. Above the abnormal high back was a red eye with a lone tear dropping down.

Link looked vainly around words that he though up didn't ever reach his mouth till his eyes fell on a lone figure by the King's side.

"Sheik."

How did he find his way here? There is no way! Sheik thought looking down at the sleeping body of Hyrule's hero.

"He spoke your name Sheik. Do you know him?" The King questioned staring hard at him.

Sheik looked away from the King's eyes. No one could look into them. Blood red eyes rimmed in black, it was the mark of the Sheikan's Royal line. "Yes sir, he is Link Hero of Time."

The King looked hard at Link's downed body and began ordering people around. "Clean this one up. Find someone to heal him. If you can find a friend among the Sheikans and get him some magic." Turning to Sheik while everyone else went about their chores he spoke, "You will be there when he wakes and you will tell him."

Link cried out in pain when a brief touch was put upon his arm. "BY THE GODDESSES STOP!" He cried.

"I beg your forgiveness hero. I mere wished to see if our people could do anything about your wounds." A young Sheikan girl said.

Link looked at the girl with blurry vision, "Are your eyes pink?"

The girl turned away without answering and came back with badges. Link howled in pain as she wrapped up his arm. "Why does it hurt!" He sighed after she had tight him up.

She looked away as if in disgust, "Your bone broken clear through. By all means you should be dead. Lady Impa will be here so to see what she can do about your wound... I hope she can help even a little because you won't heal by yourself."

Link nodded, "I am so tired."

"Here drink this." The girl commanded handing him a cup and within moments of drinking from, he fell asleep.

He woke up to pain and someone screaming. His head hurt so and he didn't know why there was such a pain to his right arm. Why doesn't someone shut that person up! He thought to himself.

"Latasha put him to sleep!" Commanded the head nurse of the Kingdom. The nurse quickly poked at Link's neck and the screaming kicking hero promptly feel asleep.

"He'll bleed to death if Impa doesn't here Matron!" Latasha hissed.

Matron shrugged, "It's a better opinion that what he will get when all is said and done."

"But isn't living always the better opinion?" Latasha asked pulling off his blood soaked bandages.

"Not when the soul is broken." Matron said helping the girl prepare the hero's bandages for the fifth time that day.

"Is he almost ready to know?" Sheik said walking into the room. Matron turned to him with a sour face.

"He'll never be ready to know but you must tell him anyway. He'll hate you for it though, you do realize this don't you?" Matron questioned folding up the remaining materials.

"Yes I do, but to him I am but an Illusion." Sheik concluded and left the room.

Link was drowning in pain. He could not force himself to talk and he forgot everything he saw.

He knew it was morning, well he thought he did when a see the young girl with the pink eyes hover over him. Her white hair tied tight under her Sheikan wraps. "We have to do it now or he dies." She uttered looking over her shoulder.

He turned to look in the same direction and saw an imposing Impa standing beside him. She pulled blood soaked clothes up and began to mutter. He mentally frowned again as the screaming started up. He hated who ever was doing it.

He closed his eyes trying to shut out the noise. The screaming just wouldn't stop. He turned to the girl in hopes she would make the person stop but found a full covered Sheik in her place.

He watched as Sheik lifted up blood soaked hand, "I don't know how to shut him up!" He hissed vainly over whoever was screaming.

Yeah, Zelda will get that person to shut up. Go tell them Zelda. Make them stop. Link thought. He continued to watch and Sheik appeared to be angry and ripped off his face cloth.

He shouted rudely, "I don't know what the hell to do! You're the Sage you put him back together!"

Link was taken with shock when Impa's arm reached out from across him and grabbed Sheik by the chin. He heard her whisper scornfully, "You'll do as I say and put him to sleep. We are not welcome here and we must act in accordance with their wishes. And that is to save this male. In order to save if you must listen to me! NOW PUT HIM TO SLEEP!"

Link took one look at Sheik's face and found that he could not see a trace of Zelda in it. The Princess may have use this "Sheik" as an Illusion but Link suddenly remember he had never seen Sheik's whole face. He found no traces of the regal cheeks in semi-bony pale face. His deep red eyes held not shine of love that hinted of the Princess with a blue eyed stare. Even the perfect lips showed no hints of being able to break into a smile.

He watched as that cold prim face frowned and he was promptly put to sleep. The screaming had stopped.

Link yawn as he woke up. His right arm moved to the reaction and was instantly covered in pain. Not the bone splitting pain as before, but simple healing muscles pain. That kind of pain Link could handle.

He took his surrounding in. It was quite a pleasant room he was in. White painted walls and simple gold painted wood furniture. He looked by the door; there against his wall lay the Master sword. He watched the object unmoving for a moment before snapping out of memories. The door opened quickly and the nurse walked in.

"What's your name?" Link asked instantly for she has been the same nurse that spoke with him and had been there by his side before he has seen Sheik. Maybe she would know something about Zelda's Illusion's where abouts.

"Hero Link my name is Latasha. I am glad to see that you are well. Does your arm pain you much?" The nurse asked setting some thing on the table by Link's bed.

He looked at the various bottle and things and found one of the bottle to be covered in thick black cloth with holes in the top of the lid.

Latasha followed Link's line of view and nodded, "Oh yes, they told me that now that you are better you may see your fairy friend."

She popped open the jar and Navi flew out in red sparks and began to hit Latasha on top of the head. "Navi stop!" Link commanded.

Latasha simple straightened up and pretended as if the moment hadn't happened. She simple straightened out her tunic and looked at Link, "It's time for him to tell you."

Link titled his head with slight pain, "Who?"

"Me." Sheik said.

"Zelda! There you are!" Link smiled reaching his good arm out to the Sheik standing in the door.

Sheik stared at him with those cold red eyes. His expression hidden under the thick white fabric, Link didn't know if Zelda was happy to see him or not. "I'm afraid to dash your hopes but I am no Princess Zelda, Link. I am a real person."

Link nodded, "I know you're a real person! You don't have to hide under that illusion!" He moved his upper body forward and winced in pain.

"Please stay still hero." Latasha commanded pushing him gently back against the pillow. He watched Sheik pause at the foot up his bed.

He pulled down his face cloth again for Link to see his prefect face. No one feature out weighting the other. Just plain, plain and perfect that face was. "Does this look like an Illusion for a Princess to take?" He questioned bending over the board at the bed of the bed.

"I don't believe it. You are just trying to trick me. I'm sure the Sheikan people wouldn't mind you and if they do... I'll protect you!" Link said. Why is Zelda playing this game. I don't think it's funny. I haven't been able to see her in weeks because the guards keep her penned up in castle. This is the only way she could have gotten out.

Sheik stood up straight. Running his hand threw his hair and letting the gaze hiding his tresses fall to the floor. Link frowned; Zelda was playing mean now. Beneath the gaze was not a lock of long hair to be seen. Just closely cropped dusty blonde hair.

"You can't leave." Sheik said calmly. Ah now that sounds like her. He thought.

"Of course. I won't leave you behind. I never would." Link said. He smiled bright to show Zelda that even in utter pain he would be happy for her.

"I mean you can't leave here ever. You won't be able to go topside again. Nor will you visit the lake. You aren't permitted." Sheik said with a stone face.

"Where is here exactly?" Link questioned now fed up with the role Zelda was playing.

"You are in the City of the Sheikans... you know the lost one! This isn't a hidden settlement this is the real thing. You know where we are and you can't ever leave or you'll tell someone." Sheik said as he bent over to pick up his discarded gaze wraps.

Link watched and the slick way Sheik executed the move. There was not grace or slowness about it. It was pure speed and fluid motions. "You're not Zelda." He muttered.

"Latasha. Put him out again before he hurts himself." Sheikan hiding his plain face under the plain white cloth.

Link watched as the pretty nurse Latasha walked up to him. Her white hair hardly swaying with her motions. He felt her jab him in the neck and he slept.

"So do you breathe, eat, and never sleep here Sheik." Link said to the man as he changed Link's bandages. He had been here long enough to hate the single room. He found that he could now get up and wander around the room with little to no pain. He had secretly wielded his sword at night trying to plan his escape. But there was one big fault. He was no where near as stealthy as the Sheikans and looking like one was the only way he assumed he could get out.

Sheik ended Link's comment with a far to tight yank on his wraps. Link winced as the pain stabbed at his arm. He glared at Sheik who gave him a You-Aren't-Welcome-Here look. "Well neither are you." Link muttered.

Sheik ignored the comment and began to pick up the materials. Walking away soundless he turned to leave. Link watched him as he paused by the door; "I sleep across the hall from you. I have to watch you and make sure you don't die, it's my job." He said clearly annoyed at the task.

Link nodded absently and went to work thinking up how he was going to get out of the city.

Link waited till mid afternoon. He was always left alone during that time for Sheikan took their rests then. They were nightwalkers.

He slipped into Sheiks room unnoticed. It was plainer then his. Bleached white walls, not a single window, and one plain iron bed. He saw a simple wooden box contenting all the Sheikan's belongs, so Link pinched the only thing in the box.

A sheikan female was walking down the hallway when Link stepped out. He looked at her in slight shock but tried to maintain Sheik's cool composure. She stocked over with a wink and a smile in her eyes.

He rushed across the hall to his room and took his sword. He slung it on his back and proceeded back out into the hallway.

It took him a good while to find his way out of the building. All of the white halls were identical. He made his way out and found the sun shining. Latasha had told him about this. The high ring of magic casters of the Sheikan race has done this.

The Lost City of the Sheikan was actually positioned on the highest peak by the Gerudo fortress. In a giant crevice lay the home of the Sheikan. Any fool, or Gerudo, stupid enough to travel up the peak died from a broken neck or the monstrous fall one had when they thought they were walking on rock but actually falling over a ledge.

Link was out and about in the near by woods of the Kingdom. He listened quietly to see if anyone was following him. After finding no one was he ventured on into the deep forest hoping to find the trade road he had heard someone talk about. He felt so tired after a while from walking and sat against a tree listening calmly.

He caught the brief whisper of giggling. He wasn't sure if he should follow. 'Who knows what that would lead to,' he thought. Yet, against his better judgement he stood up and followed the sound. The sight of many Shiekan women, naked, greeted him. Breast of all different sizes bobbing back and forth as the owners mingled among themselves in a bath pool.

He rushed away hoping the women hadn't heard him. As much as naked elf ladies were pleasing he must find a way out before he himself was found out! He got back on the trail and started again hoping he was where he should be.

Before he knew what was happening he was surrounding by twenty women. Each ready to fight him. "You're his caretaker! Deal with him!" One Skeikan hissed. Sheik appeared from between the throng of women.

"What do you will the punishment?" Sheik asked ignoring the very confused Link.

"You know the punishment. Let the ogler be seen!" Another woman shouted. Shiek nodded in agreement and took Link by the neck before he knew what was happening. He was disrobed in a hurry by Sheik's nimble fingers. When Link finally gained his barring Sheik was sitting up in a tree, Link's clothes folded neatly beside him on the branch. The girls were giggling and pointing and some were whispering and pointing, but in a much different way.

Link endured several moments of this treatment and then the women left like they had never been there in the flash of a light bomb. Sheik was still up in the tree watching him. "Get down here! Give me my clothes!"

Sheik obeyed quietly jumping down from the tree. Yet, Link noticed the difference in his walk and the look in his blood red eyes. Link could not even understand himself when Sheik walked up to him. His hands reached for the offending gaze and removed it. The moment the face clothe was down Link was upon Sheik.

He couldn't believe how... comfortable... Sheik felt. His warm tongue darting in and out Sheik's mouth as did his. His unoccupied hands rolled down Sheik's back to rest on his small rear.

Link almost whimpered when Sheik pulled away. "Someone is coming. Technically they are my clothes but here take the pants." He said shoving the clothes at Link in a less then fluid way and ran off.

Link smiled feeling the blush on his face and promptly put on his pants to wait for whoever was coming.

Link was dragged back to his room by the kingdom guard. There Impa stood waiting for him. She moved to sit down on his bed a frown falling into place on her features. "You must stop trying to escape," She commanded. Link stared at her in confusion.

"Why is that Impa?" He questioned setting his sword down by the door.

"You honestly don't know do you? Sheik told you. You can not leave. It was an order sent down from the king and Sheik was appointed your guardian. He is in the royal chambers now being spoken to," She said her eyes trailing to the floor.

"Why is it so bad for me to escape and why is he getting in so much trouble. A slap on the wrist would do him just as good," Link grinned not taking it seriously.

Impa jerked up, anger on her face, "How dare you! You don't know anything! Sheik told you once before you can not leave since you know where this place is. We get in more trouble then anyone else because we are... an outcast. We are a lone family that protects the Royal Family. We are the over-world Sheikian. It is an accurse position. They would happily kill off my son! We are here only by the good graces of the Royal Family being respected by the King. Try to escape again and I don't know what they would do it him!"

Impa tossed a light bomb down and was gone. What was Link to do? Was Impa telling the truth? Would the Shiekians goes so far as to even kill Sheik?

Link didn't know what he could do. So he laid down in bed and began to sleep.

He jerked away several hours later wondering what had spawned such an odd dream. He had dreamt that Sheik had spirited him away from the kingdom and brought him to Hyrule lake. There the handsome blonde had striped revealing female parts and Link hastily made love to the hermaphrodite Shiekian. Zelda came riding in on a royal horse and was so over joyed to see Link coupling with Sheik she shouted in delight proclaiming that the two should be married the following day, to her royal entourage behind her. Sheik was the ecstatic wife and within one day after the marriage had birthed Link three boys and two girls.

"By the goddesses what unholy nightmare was that?" He gasped jumping out of bed afraid the images would plague him again if he fell asleep.

Instead of pacing in his room he left slipping into Sheik room. Creeping in as silent as possible, Link found the shiekian fast asleep in his bed. His form was blatantly spread across the bed still fully dressed. Looking at the package between the sleepers legs Link gave a sigh of relief. No need to fear Sheik was part girl... after all no one could mistake that.

He gave a startled gasped as Sheik flew from bed, a knife in his hand against Link's neck. Afraid to move Link watched the angry eyes slip back into drowsiness as Sheik mummered, "Oh it's only you..." The tired shiekian slumped back into bed as if nothing had happened. He gave a parting groan, "You sigh so loudly... it's pretty." Then he was motionless like the dead.

Link gave a happy sigh as he strolled back into his room. He was so refreshed, he had left Sheik's room and wandered out into the night air. There he had fallen asleep among the trees and slept soundly. He felt renewed and he knew what he must do and he had to do it soon, the pull of a new adventure was creeping into his veins. He grabbed his sword and beckoned for Navi who had taken to sleep on the nightstand since she could not leave the room, Shiekian orders.

"Link..." Sheik whispered.

Link spun around to see Sheik slumping against the door. He had a smile in his eyes as he spoke again, "I knew you wouldn't do that to me."

Link stepped back , "What I don't understand? I just went out for a walk and fell asleep... what are you talking around."

Sheik heaved himself off the door into Link's arms, "They beat me. They said you left. Impa said she told you and that she would hurt you for doing this... I told her she must have been wrong... I was right... I was right..."

Link saw Sheik's back covered in red welts and bloody cuts. Taking the unconscience man into his arms he slipped into the hallway making his way in search of someone.

His luck held out and he found Matron. The lady stepped back in shock, "Hero of Time! Why are you out of your room? Are you attempting to escape again?"

He glared, "Take me to the throne room." Matron stared at him. "NOW!" He barked. She nodded with bored compliance and began to lead the way.

Their trip ended in the grand stone throne room. The king sat on his high chair surrounded by shiekian's who came at the sound of someone entering the thrown room.

"My king forgive the intrusion but the Hero of Time wished to speak with you." Matron said bowing before her king.

"Speak with me he does?" The man intoned his voice making even the silent hall seems much too noisy.

Link stepped forward, "I don't wish to speak. I wish to deliver an ultimatum."

The king laughed into the dead air, "An ultimatum," he leaned forward for the charge.

"SAGES!" Link shouted.

The king had already taken flight drawing a weapon to kill the impertinent stranger. Yet, he found himself knocked back on his rear, very unkingly like.

"I'll ask you not attempt another attack on Link's life your Lord King," the Princess Zelda said her arms in front of her. Link surrounded by the seven sages was encases in a milky white barrier keeping him safe.

"What would you give me in return," He said not attempting to stand. Instead he took a calm leaned back position waiting to hear her offer.

"Peace between the Hyrulians and the Sheikians, a life out of this hidden city," She said her eyes snapped onto him.

"Hm... Peace? And how would you do that..." He smiled knowing full well what she would say.

Zelda turned to Link with a sad smile. "I intend to merge the bloodlines," Zelda declared.

The king grinned wickedly, "Oh yes... it's a win-win situation. You get the Shiekian's protection once more... all of our protection. I get a small foothold in the way Hyrule is run so I can keep my people safe... And Link gets his freedom. Now hand over Sheik, he's important."

Link stepped back into Saria the forest sage, "Zelda..."

He for the first time turned to help from the Princess of his own accord. There was no her stepping at the last minute to protect him. He knew he needed it for once. This wasn't Ganon magic, he couldn't stop it with pure force. Only Zelda's cool diplomacy would keep Sheik alive.

"Oh yes," Zelda nodded, "Link doesn't open his mouth and I don't storm this place with royal guards to get Sheik back if you give him up now. After all I'm sure you want to keep your home secret even if your race re-emerges from the depths of nowhere."

The king faked disappointment, "Oh well. Win some lose some. Take Link and Sheik and go. I'll be waiting for you in my chambers later Princess. I'm sure you can find that."

Link turned to Saria smiling at the little child sage, "Take me home Saria. Please."

The girl nodded with a smile.

"I feel like such girl," Sheik hissed running his hand up and down his bare flesh.

"Why is that?" Link questioned kicking open his clothes trunk. He suddenly remembered what Sheik was wearing. "Oh... yeah."

The red eyed man glared back his body covered in a white toga.

"Well... here you can wear my clothes... they are just a bit big for you," Link said handing over a green tunic to the blonde. He really didn't want to stare but Sheik seemed to have no sense of modesty as he dropped the toga to the floor. Link himself seemed to have no modesty as his eyes took in the chiseled body and rich endowment. He forced himself to look back up at the delicate plain face that seemed so much more beautiful in its plainness.

"Well... I suppose I can't wander around in my shiekian clothes anymore. We really must find me something more suitable then this," He said letting the tunic fall down around his legs. He pulled the cord from his toga and used it as a belt for the tunic.

"I wish to go to one of the temples Link. Come with me for I am unarmed," Sheik demanded attempt to look cool with bare legs.

Link nodded, "If you wish it."

"It really is quiet a beautiful place. Link take me up inside the temple I wish to speak with the Sage," Sheik said.

"What? Why don't I just call her here," Link commented. Sheik shook his head and pointed to the dead tree again. "Fine." Link pulled out his long shot and aimed. He pulled Sheik into his embrace and shot. They were yanked into the air together. Sheik's grip tightened afraid he would fall.

"Hero... you wouldn't let me die would you?" He asked. Link didn't hear him. He was to busy grunting from the excursion and removing the hook shot.

Link turned to him and signaled to enter the Temple behind him. Sheik was embarrassed he had lost himself in the moment and said something in his normal state of mind he would never say no matter how much he would have wished it.

He hung his head low following Link into the temple. His pale bare legs contrasted so harshly against the greenery and stones of the temple. No denying he didn't entertain thoughts of making love to Link. The heated stirring in his loins had begun the first moment he laid eyes on him. He desperately wanted to be coupled with the Hero of Time who only had eyes for Zelda.

"Well now where?" Link questioned as they stood in the main room of the temple.

"Up! Far up!" Sheik said pointing to a circular hole Link never bothered with. Link waved his long-shot and Sheik nodded.

Again Link made the move to shoot taking Sheik into his arms. Sheik wasn't ready to be held again. He was still excited from the first encounter, but as his closeness to Link returned he didn't care. In fact he enjoyed his position as his penis was forced against hard muscles. Even as the shot was fired and Link released what was happening Sheik didn't care. He wrapped his legs around the welcoming muscles. It felt so good to be in Link's clothes, in his arms, and even taking in his scent as the heat flared between Sheik's legs.

"Sheik you have to get off in order for me to get down," Link said coldly shaking Sheik from his happiness.

Sheik felt the heat disappear and he let Link toss him onto the ground of the sacred room. Sheik, the moment he hit the ground, disrobed without waiting for Link to get down from his hanging position. Approaching the fine stone altar decorated with the sign of the forest Sage he sat Indian style on the altar.

Link watched quietly as Sheik, with his eyes closed, did nothing. What was the point of all this. Why couldn't Sheik just talk straight to Saria instead of doing this? This pointless waiting for nothing to happen, what did Sheik want?

"No! Saria no!" Sheik cried jerking violently. Link tilted his head trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly Saria appeared in the holy room.

"Saria? What's happening," He questioned the little girl.

She frowned, "I handed him over. He came to talk to me and I gave him to the other sages. I don't know what they planned but they asked me because they knew he would come to me."

Link stepped forward but Saria blocked him, "Link don't interfere. Whatever they plan to do is for his best."

He glared down at her as Sheik gave a cry of alarm still not waking. "Why would he come to you! Why!"

She stepped closer to the altar, protecting Sheik from Link, "He came to me because I knew you best! You can't have Zelda anymore. She gave of herself to the King so you could be free. At least give her the satisfaction of seeing you happy!"

Link stopped at the sight of Sheik falling limp on the altar. "She wants me to be with him?"

Saria nodded, "She knows you have feelings for him. She also knows you love her as well and she wants you to be with someone you love! You have her blessing, be with him!"

Saria disappeared in a flurry of green light and Link rushed up to the altar taking the quiet Sheik into his arms. "Wake up! What happened? Tell me!"

Sheik moaned opening his eyes. Link looked deep into them finding that they were dilated to a sickening degree. "Link..." the naked man whined wrapping his taunt leg around him. Link stumbled forward falling on top of Sheik on the altar.

"Sheik you're not sane," He stated as the blonde clearly under some sort of control began to rub against him. He felt his erect penis thrusted up against his crotch continuously the sheikian slut moaning the whole time. He couldn't believe his lack of self-control as he lift up his tunic in order to have Sheik closer to him.

He gave a shudder as Sheik came crying garble to the temple room. Blushing deeply at the warmth of Sheik's cum on his thighs he gave up sitting next to the bag of bones. Zelda was nuts, how was he suppose to love Sheik like she wanted him to.

I don't expect you to start loving him in one day... just... be with him. You need each other more then you ever needed me. Now stop complaining... I can hear you all the way in the Lost Kingdom. Her thoughts hissed at him. He laughed bitterly knowing he would never be with her but Sheik wasn't so bad. And he definitely wasn't the Princess. He had only been controlled and weak at this one moment when he made the stupid choice of going to the sages for help.

Stroking the blonde hair he whispered, "Next time Sheik if you have problems with me it's best to just come to me."

He kissed him softly and lay to slept to him.

"Are you having you drugging fish whore. My temple is soiled!" Saria glarred at the fish Princess from across the sacred realm.

"But of course. The aphrodisiacs worked didn't they? Sheik in essence had sex with Link. It's what Zelda wanted," The woman laughed.

"Ruto you just love playing mind games. I'm just glad Link is happy..." Saria said wondering if this was all really worth it. Link didn't even really look happy but everyone else seemed to think so. And how would Sheik feel about all of this knowing he was second to Zelda?

She vowed to keep a close eye on them until she was certain there was peace unlike the sages who seemed very fooled.


End file.
